Uncle Oscar
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: Elphaba's favorite relative is "Uncle Oscar", who lives in the Emerald City and sends her cards twice a year, but whom she's never met. While on vacation, her sister Nessa and her father are killed, and she is sent to live with the uncle she's never met.


**so you may have noticed that I've posted like three new stories today. Here's my plan. I'm going to post the first chapter of everything I have written, and post a poll to see what you want me to continue. Kay? Good.**

**Wicked isn't mine.**

* * *

As far as the citizens of Oz knew, their sovereign, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, had never been in love. And they were correct; the _Wizard_ never had been. But the man he'd been before, Oscar Diggs, traveling salesman and master of trickery, he had.

And so it was that on the day that news of Melena Thropp's death reached the glorious City of Emeralds, the Wizard of Oz, along with three advisors, a driver, two guards, and two horses, left the city for Munchkinland, Oz's easternmost province.

The Munchkins were mostly farmers, and even the tallest of the people rarely reached five feet. Munchkinland was governed by Frexspar Thropp, who, though not a Munchkin himself, was descended from a long line of Eminent Thropps, the ruling family in the district for six generations. Frexspar had gained the title when he was twenty-seven, after his father's death. His mother was still living, though recently she'd remarried and moved to the Emerald City. Frex had married Melena when he was twenty-nine and she was twenty-six; late by general Munchkinland standards, but early by Quadling. Melena was one sixth Quadling, and had been raised in the south. Frex now lived with his two daughters (Elphaba and Nessarose) and, up until this week, his wife. Melena had died in childbirth with Nessarose, and both Frex and his three-year-old daughter were devastated.

Now, Oscar stood in front of Colwen Grounds, Munchkinland's governor's mansion. He knocked sharply on the door. It was opened a few moments later by a very tired-looking Munchkin girl in a lavender uniform.

"May I help you?" She asked. Her accent was thick and quite completed her Munchkin appearance.

Oscar nodded. "Indeed. I'd like to speak with the Governor."

"The governor is in mourning sir. He isn't seeing anyone until the funeral.

Oscar offered a small smile. "As am I. I knew Melena, too, once."

"I am sorry, sir, but you surely don't expect me to disturb a grieving man."

He shook his head. "Of course not, Miss...?"

"Rea Araine."

"Miss Araine, then. But would it be acceptable for me to wait until the governor will see me?"

"I'm not sure I should be letting perfect strangers into the house," Rea said uncomfortably.

Oscar grinned. "Well, I'm hardly perfect, Miss Rea. But don't you know who I am?"

"No, sir."

"I-"

"Miss Rea?" Said a small voice. "Who was at the door?"

Rea turned to look at the small girl, who was clutching a large book in her hands. She had long, dark hair, and starry brown eyes. In the dim light, he couldn't be sure, but her skin appeared to be emerald green.

He smiled gently at the little girl. "Hello, Elphaba."

Elphaba gave him a once-over with her large, dark eyes. "Hello."

Melena had lovingly described her daughter to him in a letter to Oscar just after she was born. She hadn't missed a detail.

Rea looked from Elphaba to Oscar and back again. "Do you know him, Fabala?"

Elphaba's gaze rested on the so called wonderful Wizard of Oz. "Yes," she said. "This is Uncle Oscar."

Oscar was startled by the familiar referral. Rea looked at him again, and he smiled warmly.

"Well," said Rea uncertainly, "alright then." She stepped aside and ushered Oscar into the hall.

Elphaba turned and walked off down a... Well, Oscar thought the word corridor fit nicely, and Rea absently waved him after her.

Elphaba led him to a sitting room, furnished in black mourning drapes. She sat down in an overstuffed leather chair. He sat across from her. She stared at him. He stared back.

She looked so much older than her three years.

"How do you know my name?" Elphaba asked suddenly.

He grinned deviously. "I'm your Uncle Oscar, remember?"

Elphaba's lip turned up at the corner in a small smile. "I made that up."

Oscar shrugged. "I liked it."

The smile widened. Oz, she looked like Melena. Like a mini-Melena. Fantasy edition.

But she wasn't completely Melena, he realized. Her smile, for instance, was familiar, but Oscar couldn't quite place who it reminded him of.

"Who are you really?" Elphaba asked him.

"Oscar Diggs."

She shook her head and flipped open her book to a dog-eared page. She pointed at a photograph of Oscar at his coronation. The caption read; "Oscar Diggs takes the title of 'Wizard.'"

"That's you," Elphaba said.

"Yes." He looked from the picture of himself, flashing the reporter a winning smile, to Elphaba, a grin tugging at the corners of her small mouth.

She reminded him of himself.

**So, this, if continued, will go into what it'd be like if Oscar kept up the pretense that he is Elphaba's uncle. **

**Favorite lines? I have up to chapter 19 written but I may not post it. **


End file.
